Dang Video Games
by McEAero8
Summary: when Kiba and Kakashi trap Naruto, sakura, Hinata, sai, Neji, ino, temari, shikamaru, lee, and tenten in a videogame what will happen. will they ever be able to get out? there is only one way out and to get out they have to work together better then they have ever done before. but will Love spring out og it?


**Dang Video Games**

Aero8: first story

Veeperz: yeah and it better be a good one this time

Aero8: hey I always got A's at school for this

Veeperz: yeah well you have very bad grammar

Aero8: whatever

Veeperz: and don't forget spelling

Aero8: whatever he said was true buts that's why I have spell check

Tvypoop: hey can I say it this time

Aero8: what?

Veeperz: the disclaimer idiot

Aero8: hey I knew that! Any ways yeah you can say it

Tvypoop: YEA! Aero8 does not in whatever way shape or form own Naruto

Aero8: as much as I would like to its not mine

Veeperz: can we start the first chapter now?

Aero8: yes. Here it is

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1 – the chaos begins

One day in the village of Konoha, Shikamaru was sleeping; Ino was buying a new outfit, Sakura was training with the 5th, Naruto was eating Ramen, Hinata was staring at a fence, Sai was drawing, Temari came into town, Lee was training with Gai, Tenten was working on improving her kenjutsu, Neji was getting lectured by his uncle, and Kiba was making an evil plan with Kakashi.

0o0o0o0o0o

"That's a great plan Kiba. It will work no matter what. Just bring them to the hokage tower at noon today," Kakashi said to Kiba. "Ok. Will do," Kiba said and then left to get the others.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Shikamaru! Wake up!" Kiba yelled into Shiakmaru's ear. He woke up and "Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you?! Do not scream in my ear when im sleeping," Shikamaru half said half yelled at Kiba. "sorry but Kakashi wants you at the Hokage tower at noon," "that's troublesome. fine," he said in his usual lazy voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"hey Naruto!" Kiba called out when he saw his friend eating ramen. "whats up Kiba?" Naruto asked. "nothing much but Kakashi wants you to come to the hokage tower at noon. Ok," "fine I will be their," "Great. See you there,"

0o0o0o0o0o

He saw Ino next. "Kiba!" she called out to him. "yeah what?" he asks. "does this dress look good on me?" being Kiba the answer had to be a yes. "Good then ill be off," "wait!" Kiba cried out as she began to leave. "what now Kiba?" "um….. oh yeah. Kakashi wants to see you at the hokage tower at noon," "k. bye" then she walks away.

00o0o0o0o0o0

He then ran into Sakura who had just finished her training. "oh. Hi Kiba," she said. "hi. Oh. Kakashi wants to see you at the hokage tower at noon," "he does? Ok. I wanted to talk to him about something as well. Later Kiba," she said and then walked away. '_its going 6to be more of a talk'_ Kiba thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Hinata. Why are you staring at a fence?" Kiba asked aas he snuck up behind her causing her to freak out. "oh Kiba I d-didn't k-know you w-were t-t-there," she said stuttering. "oh what did I scare you?" he asked teasing. "no," "well that's good cause Kakashi wants to see you at the hokage tower at noon. Have fun staring at the fence. Later," he said as he dashed away. He was running out of time. It was almost noon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
"Sai?" Kiba asked as he found Sai. "yeah," he said looking up from his drawing and putting on a fake smile on his face. "Kakashi wants to see you at the hokage tower at noon," "ok,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba then found Temari at her hotel she was staying at. "oh Kiba want do you want? I thought Shikamaru was going to be my escort," she said when she sees him cause Shikamaru still has to arrive. "its not about that. Its just that Kakashi wants to see you at the Hokage tower at noon," "fine ill be there"

000o0o0o0o0o0o

"hey Lee watch it!" Kiba yelled as he almost got sacked (A.N. I just had to put that there ) by Lee. "sorry I thought you were Gai sensei," "Do I look like Gai sensei?!" Kiba screamed. "no," "then whyd you almost sack me?" "hey I said sorry," "whatever at least you didn't actually hit it. Anyways Kakashi wants you to go to the hokage tower at noon," "ill be over there in no time," Lee said then dashed off to the holage tower.

000o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba did basically the same thing with Tenten and Neji. (A.N. im just to lazy to right the rest)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone came to the hokage tower and Kakashi lead them inside and to this room. "Oh Kiba," Kakashi said. "Yeah?" "can you wait outside I want to talk to these guys and these guys alone," "ok" then Kiba left the room.

The room was quite small actually. It only had a tv and a game system by the left wall.

"uh… Kakashi why are we here?" Sakura asked. "well you are here to…" he lifts up his headband and transports them to another demission. "ok Kiba you can come in now." Kiba comes in and enters the room now "what Kakashi?" Kiba asked. "here put these on and tell them what we hyave in planned," Kakashi said handing Kiba a head set. "ok here it goes,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto's P.O.V

Man. Where am i? what did Kakashi sensei do this time? Hey theres Sakura. I go and run over to her. Shes a sleep. I start to shake her awake. "Sakura wake up. Sakura," "Naruto," she says opening one eye. Seeing her awkae and ok made me happy so I pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"im glad your ok Sakura," I said. "why were you worried about me?" she asks as I take her out of the hug though a part of me wanted that embrace to continue forever. "you were laying on the ground not moving?" I said in a weak voice cause she might kill me.

00o0o0o0o

"Hey guys Kiba here and heres what we have instored for you," Kiba said in a devilish voice.

0o0o0o00o0o0

Aero8: good chapter what do you think

Tvypoop; it was good but at the being you said it was your first story and its not you posted one before this one

Aero8: I started writing this one first but the night I was going to finish it up and post it I lost my usb that I had the story on so I wrote the Trouble Trio instead.

Veeperz: you should read that one and also check out my story as well

Aero8: that's it folks and cookies to those who review


End file.
